In positive displacement compressors employing suction and discharge valves there are both similarities and differences between the two types of valves. Normally the valves would be of the same general type. Each valve would be normally closed and would open due to a pressure differential across the valve in the direction of opening. The valve may be of a spring material and provide its own seating bias or separate springs may be employed. Since the suction valve(s) open into the compression chamber/cylinder they generally do not have valve backers in order to minimize the clearance volume and thus deflection of the valve is not physically limited. Discharge valves normally have some sort of valve backer so as to avoid excess movement/flexure of the discharge valve. Ignoring the effects of the clearance volume, leakage, etc., an equal mass of gas is drawn into the compression chamber and discharged therefrom. However, the suction stroke takes place over, nominally, a half cycle whereas the compression and discharge stroke together make up, nominally, a half cycle. In the case of the suction stroke, the suction valve opens as soon as the pressure differential across the suction valve can cause it to unseat. Typically, the pressure differential required to open the suction valve is on the order of 15-35% of the nominal suction pressure. In the case of the compression stroke, compression continues with the attendant reduction in volume/increase in density of the gas being compressed until the pressure of the compressed gas is sufficient to overcome the combined system pressure acting on the discharge valve together with spring bias of the valve member and/or separate springs. Typically, the pressure differential required to open the discharge valve is on the order of 20-40% of the nominal discharge pressure. Accordingly, the mass flow rate is much greater during the discharge stroke.
By design, suction valves have a much lower seating bias than discharge valves. The low seating bias is essential due to the fact that valve actuation is initiated by the force resulting from the pressure differential across the valve. In the case of suction valves, opening generally occurs at pressures that are much lower than for discharge valves. Therefore, only small pressure differences, and hence small opening forces, can be created relative to potential pressure differences and opening forces for discharge valves. Even a small increase in the pressure differential across the suction valve results in a large percentage increase in the pressure differential across the valve. In contrast, an equal increase in the pressure differential across the discharge valve results in a much smaller percentage increase in the pressure differential because of the substantially higher nominal operating pressure.
The opening force, F, on a valve is given by the equation EQU F=P.multidot.A
where P is the pressure differential across the valve and A is the valve area upon which P acts. It should be noted that the direction in which the pressure differential acts changes during a complete cycle so that during a portion of a cycle the pressure differential provides a valve seating bias. When A is held constant, it is clear that a change in F is proportional to a change in P, or, more specifically, the percentage change in F is proportional to the percentage change in P. For example, assuming an operating condition where suction pressure is 20 psia and discharge pressure is 300 psia, at a typical overpressure value of 35% the cylinder will rise to 405 psia before the discharge valve opens. In contrast, at a typical underpressure value of 30%, the cylinder pressure will drop to 14 psia, before the suction valve opens. If the pressure differential required to open both valves is increased by 10 psia, the discharge overpressure value increases to 38% from 35% while the suction underpressure value increases to 80% from 30%. Thus, we can expect the opening force on the suction valve to increase 167%.
Particularly because of the effects of the clearance volume, the change in pressure differential across the suction valve would not increase very rapidly since the device is initially charged due to the compressed gas from the clearance volume and is then acting as a vacuum pump until the suction valve opens. Specifically, the inflow of gas to the cylinder is typically designed to occur during the last 95% of the combined expansion and suction stroke. In contrast, the compression chamber pressure rises rapidly as the compression stroke is being completed and the pressure can continue to rise during the discharge stroke if the volume flow exiting the cylinder does not match the rate of reduction in the compression chamber volume. Typically, the outflow of gas from the cylinder occurs during the last 40% of the combined compression and discharge stroke. Any substantial change in one or more of these relationships can result in operational problems relative to the valves.
Another complicating factor arises from the fact that under typical operating conditions, lubricating fluid (oil) coats all internal surfaces of a compressor, including the suction and discharge valves and valve seats. The associated problems as to improving discharge efficiency as related to the discharge valve have been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,604. In the case of a discharge valve, the cylinder pressure must overcome the system pressure acting on the discharge valve, the spring bias on the valve an any adhesion of the valve to the seat. Accordingly, the adhesion of the discharge valve to the seat represents an over pressure and therefore an efficiency loss.